Fervor de Buenos Aires
|lengua = español |género = poesía |editorial = Imprenta Serrantes |ciudad = Buenos Aires |fecha_publicación = 1923 |formato = 19cm |páginas = 64 |tamano_peso = |oclc = 4985366 |serie = Cronología de Jorge Luis Borges |siguiente = Luna de enfrente }} Fervor de Buenos Aires es el primer libro de poesía del escritor argentino Jorge Luis Borges, publicado en 1923 por la Imprenta Serrantes.Sin embargo, Rafael Olea Franco expone que «lo cierto es que la página de derechos de autor no consigna este dato, puesto que Borges mismo, con el apoyo de su padre, pagó la edición.» . Jenny Barros agrega que Borges no publicó personalmente Fervor de Buenos Aires, sino que lo dejó en la revista en la cual trabajaba para su posterior publicación: «en 1923, Borges parte nuevamente para Europa, y deja, para ser publicado en la revista Nosotros (en la cual colaboraba), un libro de poemas, Fervor de Buenos Aires» . Según el crítico Juan Arana, «es entre las obras de Borges una de las que registra mayor presencia de los problemas filosóficos perennes.» «La tapa llevaba una ilustración de Norah Borges. Se trata de una edición del autor, con una tirada estimada en 300 ejemplares. Las páginas no llevaban numeración». Dice Stelio Cro que «''Fervor de Buenos Aires'', como sugiere el título, es la interpretación afectuosa de la capital argentina. . . El tono melancólico de los poemas contrasta con el título; el ‘fervor’ no es lo que se esperaría de un poemario dedicado a una metrópolis gigantesca, sino un fervor interno».«''Fervor de Buenos Aires'' è, comoe il titolo suggerisce, un’interpretazione affettuosa di Buenos Aires. . . Il tono malinconico delle liriche Della raccolta contrasta con il titolo; il ‘fervore’ non è quello che ci si aspetterebbe in un libro di poesie dedicate a una metropoli gigantesca. Si tratta di un fervore interiore» . Otros críticos y biógrafos, sin embargo, nos recuerdan que «también existen testimonios que demuestran lo contrario, como por ejemplo, una carta, fechada el 22 de junio de 1921, a su amigo el poeta mallorquín Jacobo Sureda donde le manifiesta su desencanto al regresar a América-donde todo le parece ‘flojo y marchito’- y su deseo de volver cuanto antes al viejo continente».Marcos Ricardo Barnatán, Borges, Biografía total 154-155. Citado en . Junto con Luna de enfrente y Cuadernos de San Martín, forma una trilogía poética. «En los tres libros se concreta una misma atmósfera que los unirá férreamente». James McKegney nos dice que: .}} Existe en ellos una unidad temática general; una expresión sencilla con los rasgos definidos de precisión, elegancia y armonía. En los tres poemarios se parte de lo trivial y cotidiano al planteamiento de preocupaciones metafísicas o esencialmente humanas. Filosóficamente esta obra marca el comienzo del camino de Borges, el momento en que sin renunciar a Schopenhauer, a Kant, a Berkeley y a Hume dejó de ser su epígono. Transformó los problemas que abstractamente llenaban libros y cátedras en materia viva para su propia búsqueda literaria y poética. Este poemario según el mismo Borges concentra la totalidad de su obra: «...pienso que nunca me he alejado mucho de ese libro; siento que todos mis otros trabajos sólo han sido desarrollo de los temas que en él toqué por primera vez; siento que toda mi vida ha transcurrido volviendo a escribir ese único libro».Jorge Luis Borges, «Ensayo biográfico». Citado en . Antecedentes La mayoría de los poemas incluidos en Fervor de Buenos Aires fueron escritos entre 1921 y 1922. De los publicados en España entre 1919-1922 en las revistas ultraístas Grecia, Ultra, Tableros, Gran Guignol, Cosmópolis y el periódico Baleares, Borges rescata dosAntonio Cajero Vázquez difiere de esto considerando que: «si se revisa qué se incluyó de lo que Borges produjo y publicó entre 1919 y 1923, resulta que son más de uno dos los poemas aparecidos en Ultra y Cosmópolis, y algunos más en Prisma y Proa, así como alguno de Tableros. Al menos media docena de ellos fueron recogidos en Fervor, si bien con lagunas variantes» . que incluye en Fervor de Buenos Aires: «Sala vacía», publicado en Ultra, núm. 24, en 1922, que modifica parcialmente en la edición de Fervor de Buenos Aires de 1923 y sucesivamente introduce cambios hasta la versión definitiva de Obra Poética de 1969. Y «Aldea», primero publicado en 1921, y luego también publicado en Ultra, núm. 21 (1922), que cambia de nombre para convertirse en la primera parte de «Campos atardecidos». Sobre los antecedentes de Fervor de Buenos Aires, Antonio Cajero Vázquez destaca que en «Crítica del paisaje» publicado en la revista Cosmópolis (Madrid, núm. 34, octubre de 1921), }} El Borges que escribió estos poemas fue el Borges que vuelve a Buenos Aires en 1921 y que «ha conocido las vanguardias europeas, se ha interesado en especial por el Ultraísmo y el Expresionismo, y se adhiere al imperativo de la novedad». Sin embargo en Fervor de Buenos Aires «las huellas del Ultraísmo empiezan a debilitarse». En palabras de James McKegney, «Su poesía fue depurada de su excesivo uso de las imágenes, y adoptó el estilo sencillo que aparecería en su primer volumen, Fervor de Buenos Aires».«His poetry was purged of its excessive use of images, and he adopted the simple style which was to appear in his first volume, Fervor de Buenos Aires» . Borges excluye, salvo una, todas las composiciones de estilo ultraísta, acogiendo únicamente otras más recientes, de signo opuesto o distinto. Al «entusiasmo» de tipo whitmaniano, ante la pluralidad del universo, sustituye el «fervor» por el espacio acotado de una ciudad; más exactamente, de unos barrios y un momento retrospectivo. En este poemario se observa la relación de la gran aventura espiritual que vivió el sujeto lírico, la relación gozosa entre el paisaje y el alma del locutor, la retórica expresa de manera objetiva la visión de lo existente y sensible, por metáforas esencialmente visuales y por hipálages y la concreción del poema-poemario como prisma y metáfora del arte de escribir. Estructura Prólogos Antonio Cajero anota el hecho de que «no es común que un libro de poesía inicie con un prólogo, y menos autógrafo». Pero desde su primera aparación, este primer poemario de Borges contaba con un texto titulado «A quien leyere». En la edición de 1923 esto consta de ocho párrafos, de los cuales sólo permanece el párrafo octavo en todas las ediciones a partir de la de Poemas (1922-1943) de 1943. Además hay prólogos del 29 de agosto de 1964,Borges, Jorge Luis. Obras Completas. Bs. As: Emecé, 1969 Vol. I. Pág. 12. del 18 de agosto de 1969 y de 1974,Borges, Jorge Luis. Obras completas. Bs. As: Emecé, 1974. todos en Buenos Aires. Borges reafirma en el prólogo escrito en 1969 su devoción nunca desmentida por Schopenhauer, y en muchas ocasiones posteriores autocaricaturiza la actitud de esos años, definiéndola como buscadora de atardeceres, arrabales y desventuras. Contenido 1923 La primera edición «constaba de cuarenta y seis poemas, precedidos de una "prefación" en que se propugnaban» las convicciones poéticas del joven Borges «a la par que consideraciones sobre la "esencia" y la "hechura" de sus versos». El contenido de la primera edición era: «A quien leyere» (preface), «Las calles», «La Recoleta», «Calle desconocida», «El Jardín Botánico», «Música patria», «La Plaza San Martín», El truco, Final del año, Ciudad, Hallazgo, Un patio, Barrio reconquistado, Vanilocuencia, Villa Urquiza, Sala vacía, Inscripción sepulcral (Para el coronel Don Isidoro Suárez, mi bisabuelo), Rosas, Arrabal, Remordimiento por cualquier defunción, Jardín, Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro, Dictamen, La vuelta, La guitarra, Resplandor, Amanecer, El Sur, Carnicería, Alquimia, Benarés, Alba desdibujada, Judería, Ausencia, Llaneza, Llamarada, Caminata, La noche de San Juan, Sábados, Cercanías, Caña de ámbar, Inscripción sepulcral (Para el coronel don Francisco Borges, mi abuelo), Trofeo, Forjadura, Atardeceres, Despedida.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1923 1943 El contenido de la edición de 1943 (como parte de Poemas: 1922-1943 Aires: Losada, 1943. 181 pp.) era: A quien leyere, Las calles, La Recoleta, Calle desconocida, El Jardín Botánico, La Plaza San Martín, El truco, Final del año, Un patio, Barrio reconquistado, Vanilocuencia, Villa Urquiza, Sala vacía, Inscripción sepulcral su valor..., Rosas, Arrabal, Remordimiento por cualquier defunción, Jardín, Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro, La vuelta, La guitarra, Último resplandor, Amanecer, El sur, Carnicería, Alquimia, Benarés, Judengasse, Ausencia, Llaneza, Caminata, La noche de San Juan, Sábados, Trofeo, Forjadura, Atardeceres, Campos atardecidos, Despedida.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1943 Así que había sacado los siguientes poemas: «Música patria», «Ciudad», «Hallazgo», «Dictamen», «Alba desdibujada», «Llamarada», «Cercanías», «Caña de ámbar», y «Inscripción sepulcral (Para el coronel don Francisco Borges, mi abuelo)». Además se cambiaron los títulos de «Inscripción sepulcral (Para el coronel Don Isidoro Suárez, mi bisabuelo)» (a «Inscripción sepulcral su valor...»), «Resplandor» (a «Último resplandor»), y «Judería» (a «Judengasse»). Y se había añadido el poema «Campos atardecidos». 1969 El libro fue re-escrito de forma radical en 1969 y re-publicado... con un prefacio que negaba el hecho de que hubiera sido re-escrito.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1969 Pero por ejemplo, la versión de 1969 incluye el poema «Líneas que pude haber escrito y perdido hacia 1922» que sólo había apareciedo por primera vez en La Nación de 14 August 1966.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1969 Ahora el libro consta de treinta y tres poemas: «Afterglow», «Amanecer», «Arrabal», «Atardeceres», «Ausencia», Barrio recuperado, Benarés, Calle desconocida, Caminata, Campos atardecidos, Carnicería, Cercanías, Despedida, El Sur, El truco, Final de año, Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro, Inscripción sepulcral, Jardín, La noche de San Juan, La plaza San Martín, La Recoleta, La rosa, La vuelta, Las calles, Líneas que pude haber escrito y perdido hacia 1922, Llaneza, Remordimiento por cualquier muerte, Rosas, Sábados, Sala vacía, Trofeo y Un patio. Temas y estilo La temática de los poemas está relacionada con Buenos Aires, con sus personajes, sus calles y sus características. Los poemas son en verso libre y están en primera persona del singular y a veces del plural, que demuestran una gran unidad desde los puntos de vista de la voz, tono, léxico y de la temática. Así se dejan fácilmente atribuir a un mismo sujeto lírico, quien se manifiesta como un paseante fervoroso de Buenos Aires, cuyos espacios, emblemáticos o desconocidos, públicos o privados, evocan sucesivamente a la par sucesos o circunstancias personales y familiares. Inspiración Buenos Aires Más allá de los años que pasó viviendo en Europa durante su juventud, Borges sentía a Buenos Aires como su patria verdadera. Destaca la influencia que desde su llegada a Buenos Aires iba a ejercer sobre su obra el escritor y filósofo idealista Macedonio Fernández. La académica María Luisa Bastos considera que «la novedad en la versión borgena de la ciudad no se debe a la originalidad de la anécdota ni del enfoque, sino al tono lírico y elegíaco, gracias al cual las calles apartadas, los arrabales, la luz de los patios pierden el tinte folklórico y la contemporaneidad para transformarse en puntos de referencia, espejos de las imágenes anteriores» Borges decidió plasmar su forma de ver la ciudad, el sentimiento, sus personajes más representativos y sobre todo la emoción que le produjo el descubrimiento y la contemplación de los barrios bonaerenses. En palabras de Carlos Alberto Zito: «En su alma golpean fuerte las barriadas modestas, sus calles íntimas y familiares como patios. A diferencia de otros poetas, que miraron la ciudad con orgullo y con admiración, Borges contempla sus barrios con una ternura desconocida». Luis Marínez Cuitiño considera que la }} En el poema de Vanilocuencia se presenta a la ciudad como algo que excede las posibilidades de la lengua, como abstracción poética. Y dicha imposibilidad de acomodar la percepción a la palabra refleja la preocupación del autor ante los desplazamientos entre el habla y el pensamiento o el sentir. En «Amanecer» se cuestiona si Buenos Aires es sólo un sueño en la mente del poeta o algo más. Con visible preocupación habla la voz poética de ese sueño de las almas; principalmente de las que al amanecer hacen posible la realidad de la ciudad. Luminosidad y ocaso El crítico Carlos Alberto Zito argumenta que en Fervor de Buenos Aires la luminosidad es «elemento fundamental de la pintura que Borges hace de su ciudad …. Fuertemente visuales, estas composiciones, más que describir la ciudad, la iluminan, y son muchas veces sólo la emoción de la luz en las calles porteñas», como en el poema «Calle desconocida». Sigue Zito: «Una y otra vez, como previendo su ceguera, Borges aborda el tema del ocaso, de la luz que se extingue, de la penumbra inminente». Se nota dicho elemento sobre todo en «Afterglow», «Ausencia», «Atardeceres», «Campos atardecidos», «Líneas que pude ver escrito y perdido hacia 1922», y «Las calles». El arrabal Fervor de Buenos Aires se inscribe en una época en la que la ciudad de Buenos Aires no ha sido poetizada como Borges habría deseado, desde el punto intermedio en el que convergen la urbe y el campo: el arrabal. Sobre el espacio del arrabal Robin Lefere considera que la determinación y la definición del arrabal borgeano no son nada simples. Primero encontramos un desdoblamiento del espacio del arrabal: el «arrabal» propiamente dicho, es decir espacios periféricos pero urbanos aún y las «afueras», espacios extraurbanos que funcionan como ecos nostálgicos de la pampa argentina. El rasgo esencial que comparten es la oposición al espacio céntrico de la gran urbe bonaerense. Así el arrabal es un espacio estético y simbólico, casi exclusivamente visitado por un flaneur quien experimenta evocaciones espirituales. Dentro del tema del arrabal, Borges presta especial atención a las calles que se transforman en substanciales materiales poéticos. Las calles del arrabal, no eran precisamente lo más representativo para el sentir común bonaerense, sin embargo Borges intenta ante todo buscar un hueco en el campo literario, para legitimar una poesía que sin romper del todo con la tradición diera cuenta de su diferencia. Por ello Borges ‘inventa’ poéticamente la ciudad y crea un espacio imaginario, vacío de personajes, elusivo de las crecientes transformaciones sociales. Así mismo, más que describir parece como si quisiera desdibujar las calles de Buenos Aires. En «Las Calles» lo concreto del título desmiente la imprecisión de los adjetivos: calles «desganadas», «invisibles», «enternecidas de penumbra y ocaso», calles sin árboles y sin habitantes. En este poema Borges instaura una realidad poética que se impone a la realidad objetiva, y que coincide con los parámetros de la lírica moderna en el rechazo del confesionalismo y el extrañamiento de la realidad sensible. Elementos filosóficos En «Afterglow» Borges adopta una pose filosófica desengañada, se decide a arrancar las máscaras de los habitantes de este mundo, aunque tras la máscara sólo esté la nada. El poema «El truco» plantea que la mejor solución de la vida es dejarse llevar por la baraja, que desplaza la vida y que hace olvidar el destino. Sobre El truco Edelweis Serra considera que }} En «La Recoleta» se saluda a la muerte digna y respetable igualadora de almas. Sobre «La recoleta» Cintio Vitier piensa que «la muerte se nos expone al principio como un resignado convencimiento y una «deseable dignidad». Nos escuchamos con gesto benévolamente y cierto dulce escalofrío junto a su sombra amable. Se trata aquí de la belleza, de la tradicional elegancia de la muerte». Así mismo Vitier continúa exponiendo que }} Continuando con «Remordimiento por cualquier defunción» }} En el poema «Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro» hay una reflexión metafísica frente a una lápida, imagen de la muerte y de la caducidad humana, un canto a la inmortalidad más que una elegía. Es decir, hay algo esencial que sigue su curso después de la muerte y sobrevive a la finitud: la vida que continúan viviendo los otros en el tiempo posterior, como garantía de perduración, de inmortalidad que el alma reclama como una supervivencia realizada por quienes sin interrupción van sobreviviendo a los que mueren. En el poema «Inscripción sepulcral» el tema de la muerte se presenta como un culto a los antepasados que estará presente en toda su obra. «Final de año» establece que desfondar la realidad del universo no basta: incluso reducido a una experiencia, hay que preguntarse porqué no acaba de sedimentarse en algo sólido como ser, o dispersarse en algo volátil como el tiempo. En el poema «Amanecer», Borges cita claramente a Berkeley y a Schopenhauer y vuelve a señalar la metafísica idealista en que apoya su poética filosófica. El amor «Borges no fue un gran poeta amoroso, e incluso en su prosa el tema se rehúye con una sistemática premeditación embargo encontramos rasgos de amor adolescente que quedará marcado en el poema 'Despedida.'» De igual forma el poema «Sábados» se inspira en sus constantes visitas a la quinta de las hermanas Lange donde el joven Borges conoció a Concepción Guerrero de la cual se enamoró. Concepción tenía dieciséis años, por lo que la única posibilidad de encuentro entre ambos era en las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo en casa de los Lange todos los sábados. Dedicatorias El libro incluye poesías dedicadas a Juan Manuel de Rosas, gobernador de Buenos Aires durante dos períodos en el siglo XIX, al Cementerio de la Recoleta, a los arrabales y a los cuchilleros, entre otros elementos. Recepción En 1923, después de haber publicado su primer libro de poemas Fervor de Buenos Aires, la poesía de Borges es considerada por Roberto A. Ortelli en la siguiente manera: . Es que califica esta reacción como peyorativa.}} Sin embargo, las críticas estuvieron polarizadas y hacia 1924, Ramón Gómez de la Serna escribe: .}} Enrique Díez Canedo hacia 1924 comenta que: «Los versos de Jorge Luis Borges se distinguirían entre los de todos sus compañeros por la seguridad rítmica, por la riqueza verbal, por el desdén del nuevo lugar común.» Pereda Valdés en 1926 apunta que: «Borges es en la actualidad el primer poeta de Buenos Aires». Posteriormente en 1961 Gloria Videla y José Emilio Pacheco afirman la influencia expresionista alemana, desde la estancia de Borges en Suiza.Enrique Díez Canedo, «''Fervor de Buenos Aires''» (Letras de América 15 de marzo de 1924); Pereda Valdés, «Jorge Luis Borges, poeta de Buenos Aires» (Nosotros Aires, 1926); Gloria Videla, «Presencia americana en el ultraísmo español» (Revista de Literatura Argentina e Iberoamericana 1961); José Emilio Pacheco, «Los poemas de Borges» (Gaceta 1961). Todos citados en . Enrique Anderson Imbert en 1966 se refiere así de la trilogía Fervor de Buenos Aires, Luna de enfrente y Cuadernos de San Martín: }} Por su parte, Borges afirma: }} Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Enlaces externos * [http://www.literatura.us/borges/fervor.html Prólogo a la versión de 1969 de Fervor de Buenos Aires] en Literatura.us Categoría:Libros de poesía Categoría:Poemas de Jorge Luis Borges Categoría:Libros de 1923